Once Upon A Time
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Some stuff happens, after EW. Peepz who know me knows stuff.....I don't know what to say. JAde: THEN STOP!!! Mimi: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Miaka: STOP RAGE N GET ON WITH THE STORY. Rage: OKay, seesh.
1. Default Chapter

Once Upon A Time  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Well, another one's out, I just hope I can finish all my other fics before summer ends. I still have a long time, I guess I can make it. Oh well, wait, what am I suppose to do in the disclaimer again.  
Jade: Genius, you're suppose to say you don't own Gundam.  
Rage: I don't?  
Jade: Did you buy Gundam Wing?  
Rage: No.  
Jade: Then you don't own it.  
Rage: But I thought we all own everything, as in the true way to peace within yourself is to sure all things, never to be greedy and that people own everything, as well as each other. Nothing is left to private investors and that to own property is to lose the way to true peace.  
Jade: You watched my peace video didn't you?  
Rage: Like I said before my sister, no one owns anything.  
Jade: ::Sweatdrop:: That was suppose to work on my little brother so he would give me all his Gundam stuff. Great. Peepz, Rage don't own Gundam.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hope looked around the park and then back at her little sandcastle. Her superior senses felt someone watching her. She heard leaves rustle to her left and her head snapped to the source. She saw a man in a wheelchair wheeling away. Hope jumped up and ran as fast as she could to her mom.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Relena turned around to see her five-year-old daughter running towards her. She turned back to Trowa who smiled slightly. Trowa walked over to Hope with two long strides and picked up the 3-ft girl easily.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
Relena's voice was laced with worry. Besides inheriting her father's superior sense, Hope had inherited her father's independence, silence and reserved nature.  
  
"I saw someone looking at me in the bushes."  
  
Trowa turned the little girl in his arms to look at her.  
  
"Who was it Hope?"  
  
"I don't know some guy in a wheelchair."  
  
Trowa put Hope down and frowned.   
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Trowa TURNEd around when he felt someone tugging on his shirtsleeve. He turned around and smiled at Relena.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Relena watched as Trowa jogged away.  
  
**************************************************************  
Trowa continued to run out of the park. He stopped once he reached the street and stopped. He looked around, his ice blue eyes scanning the streets like a hawk. He finally found a guy in a wheel chair going around the corner across the street. Trowa smirked.  
  
"Got you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena let out a deep breath and smiled as Hope crawled into her lap. Relena sighed and slowly ran her fingers through Hope's long, brownish-blonde hair. She smiled slightly as she fell into the land of Morpheus.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback/Dream^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Relena slowly walked down the stair in her satin, strapless, pearl white dress. The dress reached to her ankles and the men stared as she glided down the stairs. Men rushed to her to ask her for a single, and what they hope to be magical dance. All straightening up and tried to show off their proud ancestry. Relena quickly scanned the crowd, looking for one of the pilots to help her escape from being cornered like an animal. Suddenly, a hand grabbed on to her.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Relena let out a small scream and turned around to see...Duo's grin reaching from the Earth to the moon.  
  
"Calm down Lena, it is I, SHINIGAMI!!!! RISEN FROM HELL TO SAVE YOU FROM THE WOLVES....er...I mean..... foxes."  
  
This caused Relena to chuckle slightly.  
  
"I must thank you Shinigami."  
  
Duo smiled. Relena sighed.  
  
"What's wrong princess?"  
  
"I don't know why I do this. I can't take it anymore. All this for nothing. Peace? I can't do it by myself. I feel alone; every night I come home, what is there to greet me? Air, thin air and a broke heart."  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
"Fine? It's like saying, once you are wounded, there is no need to go to a hospital. I am broken, and my only cure isn't here. Every time I think, today will be the day, I'm disappointed. Everyday I lose a little more hope."  
  
"You must have hope dove. Hope burns in your soul and eyes. It is what keeps many alive. If you lose hope, people all over the world will lose their way. 'Hope is a thing with Feathers' by Emily Dickinson. 'Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul. It sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all. Sore must be the storm, that could abash this little bird, that has kept so many warm. I've heard it in the strangest land, and in the strangest sea, yet never in extremity, it asked a crumb of me."  
  
"That's beautiful Duo."  
  
"So, Duo is the one you dream of each night."  
  
Relena opened her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the ballroom but on the balcony, surrounded by roses. She then looks in the most beautiful Purssian blue she had ever seen. Into the eyes of the one she dreamed of each night, the reason she had bags under her eyes, the man of her dreams, Heero Yuy.  
  
"Heero...."  
  
Heero smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"Who were you expecting? Your prince in shining armor Duo?"  
  
Relena stuttered.  
  
"I'm just, surprised to see you again."  
  
Heero smiled again.  
  
"If I was a jealous man, I'd be beating Duo up right now. But, since he's my friend and I did surprise you, I'll take that as a reason."  
  
Relena felt at peace, even though there was a nagging feeling there in the back of her mind.  
  
'He'll leave you. Heero Yuy never comes without wanting something.'  
  
"So, Heero, who wants my life now?"  
  
Relena looked at Heero and saw that he was slightly surprised. Maybe because of the way she easily asked him who wanted to kill her. His eyes flashed suddenly. He frowned and slowly lowered his face towards her ear. His cheek brushed against hers and she stiffened. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. His breath brushed against her ear.  
  
"Do I always have to want something to see you?"  
  
Relena put on her best mask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero smiled and lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"Well how about this? I wanted to see you, because my heart yearned for you. I couldn't stay away; your image drives me insane. The thought of you drove me wild. A touch of your skin makes me feel I can conquer all. Just to see you make me feel like I'm in the presence of an angel. I needed to see you, to be with you. I want you, I want you to be mine."  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she glazed into his dark blue eyes. He found what he said was true, the love, the excitement, the joy; the longing and the fulfillment dancing into his eyes said it all. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Heero smiled and twirled her around. The music flowed into the room. Heero cleared his throat, then, in a smooth and strong voice he sang along to the music.  
  
"I feel your love reflection  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
Egaite harukana  
'Never ending story'  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete...  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
I feel your love reflection  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
Egaite harukana 'Never ending story'  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni...  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
I feel your love reflection  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
'Never ending story'  
  
I feel your love reflection  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
I feel your love reflection  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
Egaite harukana  
'Never ending story'"  
  
Relena looked into his eyes, the impact of finally having him, Heero singing to her, tears slowly cascaded down her cheek. Heero's eyes were suddenly laced with worry.  
  
"What's wrong Lena?"  
  
"I'm just so happy."  
  
Heero smiled and slowly bent down. His lips gently, lighter than the brush of the wind, kissed the tears away. Relena closed her eyes and smiled. Heero continued to work his way up her cheek until he reached her closed eyelids. He kissed them both softly and smiled. Relena sighed contently and opened her eyes. She drank in his beauty. His black tuxedo, with a white, silk vest, a white dress shirt and a white silk bow tie somehow brought out his eyes. Under the pale, silver moonlight, his messy brown hair glowed while it framed his almost violet eyes. Relena sighed and enjoyed the beauty of HER Heero before resting her head contently on his well-sculpted chest. She could only reach up to his chest, she thought mused, since he was about 6 ft 4 and she was barely 5ft 5, although she had grown.  
  
'I'm in love with an angel. I finally have her. She's mine, mine. I hope I can be with her always. But I am a soldier, I accept the way things are.'  
  
Heero frowned at the thought. He then felt Relena's hand caressing his cheek. He looked down to see her worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry."  
  
'Well, though there is always a place for me in battle, I can always enjoy what I have now. I won't let go.'  
  
Heero smiled down at Relena kissed her on the head. He put his hand under her chin and raises her face to meet his. He slowly brought his face down towards hers. He felt her smiled and goes limp as their lips touched. He was scared for a minute until he felt her hand run down his chest. He sighed and broke the kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Inside, everyone was looking at the two perfect couple through the window. Duo grinned and looked at the others. The girls had a dreamy expression on their faces while the guys, including Wufei and Trowa were grinning like wolves. A man came up to the gang.  
  
"Where's Relena?"  
  
"Out there Zechs...ZECHS?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone turned around to face Milliardo Peacecraft. Everyone created a wall for the window so he couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
Noin calmly stoked his hair.  
  
"Nothing honey."  
  
"Noin."  
  
Noin sighed and allowed Zechs to see the young couple out there, swaying to the music.   
  
"Why that Yuy-"  
  
Noin held him back with a single hand. Noin glared at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Leave them be, they're happy. They deserve to be with each other Zechs."  
  
"But he'll destroy her."  
  
"Will he really? I believe you know the real answer."  
  
He glazed into Noin's eyes and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay Noin."  
  
Noin smiled and snuggled against his chest.  
  
"Good, I was about to use plan B."  
  
"What's PLAN B?"  
  
"I'll threaten you with sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year."  
  
Zechs gulped.  
  
"You wouldn't do that would you?"  
  
"Well, luckily for you I didn't have to make sure."  
  
Noin smiled seductively and Zechs followed her upstairs. Duo looked around.  
  
"I really didn't need to know that. Hehe....where are they?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone turned around expecting to see Heero and Relena but...they saw nothing!!!  
  
"WE LOST THEM?!?!!?!?!!?"  
  
Hilde smiled.  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
Hilde pointed upward. Duo screamed.  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hilde hit Duo on the head.  
  
"They're in Relena's bedroom you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Okay, I'm finished!!! This is the first chapter, yeah!!!! Tell me what you think. I like this, I like it!!!!!!!!!! I have a lot more to go I'm making this a long one, like all my stuff. Email me at, DevilzAngel72@aol.com .   
  
  



	2. Fun

Once Upon A Time 2  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Rage: Once upon a time, there were four girls that went by the names, Destruction, Death, Pain and Suffering. They very nice to a certain degree.  
Jade: Stop telling people our life stories. Just go on with the story.  
Rage: Stop being so mean to me?  
Jade: Isn't that my line?  
Rage: So?  
Jade: Are you ever going to do the disclaimer?  
Rage: Oh, right. Peepz, me no own Gundam.  
Jade: Yeah. Enjoy.  
  
****************************************************************************  
Relena smiled as she saw what was going on inside the ballroom. She looked up at Heero who was slightly glaring at her brother. His face was not one she had just seen with a content smile, but one with the Perfect soldier's mask. His eyes were cold and distant again. She felt him slightly crushing her with his strong arms. She reached up and ran her hand through his messy brown hair. He looked down, his eyes softening when he saw her. She smiled and he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Calm down Heero."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Lena."  
  
She saw him smile and Zechs followed Noin upstairs.  
  
"I knew it was a good idea to ask her for help."  
  
Relena looked at Heero, slightly puzzled by his words.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew something like this was going to happen, so I asked Noin for help."  
  
Heero smiled a wicked smile. Relena laughed at him and his school boy smile. Heero smirked and lifted her into his arms. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling. She looked up at him and saw that there was that smile again. His arms tightened as he headed for another door. He opened it and walked calmly into the ballroom, avoiding the others. A man approached the couple. He bowed slightly to Relena.  
  
"May I have this dance Mademoiselle?"  
  
Relena looked at Heero and giggled as she saw him glaring at the man. She brushed away a bang and looked at him with scolding eyes. He only chuckled slightly and let her down.  
  
"I never said to put me down."  
  
Heero was about to pick her up again when Relena looked at him.  
  
"No thank you Charles, I'll be dancing with this fine gentleman over here."  
  
She looked at the young man before her and was about to dance when Heero grabbed onto her elbow.  
  
"Charles, Lena?"  
  
"Well I can't say Heero since they'll spill the beans."  
  
She grabbed the other man's hands and he led her to the dance floor. She looked back at Heero and saw a look of pure murder. What surprised her was that then, Heero smirked. Relena watched with jealous eyes as Heero walked over to a beautiful girl with waist-length orange hair and asked her to dance. The girl accepted and the two floated onto the dance floor. Heero and the girl's grace astounded everyone as the crowd formed a circle around the two couples.  
  
  
Duo looked at Hilde.  
  
"They went upstairs huh?"  
  
"They were suppose to!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Heero was suppose to take her upstairs to talk to her."  
  
Duo looked over at the man Relena was dancing with.  
  
"I guess we forgot how popular Ojousan was."  
  
  
Heero smiled as he saw the look Relena was giving him. He simply bowed his head at her and smiled that wicked smile. He then looked her straight in the eyes; his eyes telling her that he could play whatever game she played. He watched as Duo suddenly cut in and danced Relena towards Heero. Heero then raised his eyebrows as Hilde came over and cut in. He watched as Duo guided Relena towards them, then, Duo let go of Relena and Hilde let go of him. Duo grabbed Hilde's hand as the two winked at their stubborn friends and waltzed away. Heero smiled at Relena and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Well, that was quite interesting."  
  
"Yes Heero, it was."  
  
The two smiled at each other and spun around the dance floor. The other couples moved to allow this graceful couple to cut through. Relena smiled as she realized Heero was guiding her towards the stairs. He stopped in front of the red carpet and let go. He then bowed to her and offered his arm. Relena gladly took it as the couple walked up the stairs, the room watched in silence. It was as if two heavenly angels were proceeding to a place of solitude. The look in their eyes as they looked at each other said it all. They watched as the room became dimmer, and a soft yellow light shone on the couple. As the reached the top of the stairs, Heero turned Relena around so the people could see their profiles as he looked into her aquamarine eyes. He smiled and watched as the light gave both of them an unearthly golden glow. Suddenly, hundreds of doves poured from the ceiling. They circled the couple and Relena watched in shock as the doves flew over head, and then downward in a spiral. Soft piano music flowed through the air, followed by the sadness of a flute. Relena then smiled as violin began its unique sound. The guitar and cello then blended their tune into the soft music. She looked at Heero and her eyes widened Heero bent low to Relena's ear.   
  
"Here we are   
In the arms of one another   
And we still   
Go on searching for each other   
Knowing that hate is wrong   
And love is right   
For us tonight   
When I look into your Spanish eyes   
I know the reason why I am alive   
And the world is so beautiful tonight   
  
Chorus   
Its a place I've never been   
And it comes from deep within   
And its telling me that I'm about to win first prize   
Knowing all I have to do   
Is reach out my hand to you   
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes   
  
Let it be (let it be)   
If we're nothing more than dreamers   
Who believe (who believe)   
That we see no one between us   
How can they be in my heart (in my heart)   
And in my mind (in my mind)   
When all I can find   
When I look, into your Spanish Eyes   
I know the reason why I am alive   
And the world is so beautiful tonight   
  
Chorus   
  
I loved you from a distant star   
I couldn't reach that far   
I can't believe how close that we are   
When I look, into your, Spanish eyes   
And the world is so beautiful tonight   
  
Chorus   
  
Oh yeah..."  
  
As Heero finished, he was met with thunderous applause. Relena's eyes were brimming with tears. Heero kissed her tears, then continued to work his way up to her eyelids again. Relena laughed as Heero planted little butterfly kisses all over her face. Heero looked into her eyes, and then he bent down. As their lips met in the middle, the gang started to play the wedding march. Heero could only smile since Relena's hand, which was pressing his face against hers, was preventing him from yelling at the others. When they finally stop for air, (half an hour later), Relena grabbed Heero's hand. He smiled as in a child-like manner, Relena dragged Heero down the steps again.  
  
"Stop it Relena."  
  
Well, the two souls were truly happy that night. The two danced and talked to each other. Their friends watched as they talked to the happy couple. Nothing could go wrong.   
  
  
***************************************************************************  
Let me guess, you thought someone was going to attack right? Well HAHAHA!!! I didn't do it for once. Sorry if this was short, my brain froze. Besides, it leaves more for the next chapter. I can't handle too much fluff or sap at once, so sorry.  



	3. Surprise

Once Upon A Time 3  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And since Jade and Mimi are out shopping, and my mom wouldn't let me go, I'm alone.... No!!! The room is closing in on me! Must breathe!!! Must sneak out and go to mall.  
  
  
  
Relena smiled as she looked at Heero's peaceful face. She couldn't believe that it had been a week before that beautiful evening. Heero had taken temporary residence in the palace to be near Relena. What was even more surprising was that Zechs had welcomed Heero in with a smile. She looked to Heero's smiling face again. In his sleep, he was rid of the scowl that sometimes played on his face. His hair was slightly tame in his sleep. Relena sighed and rested her head on his well-chiseled chest. She smiled as she fell into the land of Morpheus.  
  
Later...  
Heero looked down to see Relena resting peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him. He sighed and laid back. The past week had been the best days of his life. He felt whole around her, and to the Perfect Soldier side's disgust, he felt that he needed her touches, lived for her kisses, weakened by her smiles and depended, no NEEDED her.  
  
'That will all end.'  
  
Heero looked at Relena, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
'I have to go, to protect you.'  
  
Heero gently put Relena's head on her pillow. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. After taking a shower, he emerged in a pair of dark blue jeans, black tank top and a tan jacket. He pulled out a duffel bag from behind a shelf and placed an envelope on his pillow. He bent down and kissed Relena, one of his years fell of her face. She stirred slightly but did not wake up. He looked at his angel for another 5 minutes, before disappearing into the dark night, once again becoming the protector of peace, but this time there was something else. He was the dark angel, the protector of her savior...his angel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Soft golden rays entered he bedroom. The angel in the bed stirred slightly and covered her face with her hands. She smiled and felt for her lover. She opened her eyes in shock as she discovered the side of her bed empty. She quickly sat up and saw the letter on his pillow. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope. Her eyes flew over the paper, before she let go and the paper fluttered to the ground. She fell back to her pillow as tears of anguish poured from her once radiant and happy eyes.  
  
'Relena,  
I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have no other choice, I'm a soldier and a new threat has arisen. They are very powerful and I'm the only one cut out for this. I know you'll hate me but I couldn't let anyone else die doing something that I must do. Know that I will always love you and will think of you always. Now, know that there is something I'm fighting for. Like Zechs, I have found that something to protect and that is you my angel. I'm fighting for you, now and forever. I love you.'  
  
  
Relena looked out the car window as the scenery quickly rushed by. She smiled slightly as she watched some children play in a near by park.  
  
'Heero, it's been two weeks, but you still have not returned. Though I am beginning to lose hope, I know that you are out there. Waiting to return to me. Heero...'  
  
Relena snapped out of her thoughts as the car stopped in front of her palace. She quickly climbed out and entered the living room. She suddenly stopped when she saw the four pilots in the living room. Trowa was on the couch, comforting a sobbing Quatre. Duo was in the corner, tears running from his eyes softly. Wufei was standing by the corner, his eyes slightly misty and his face saddened.  
  
"No..."  
  
Duo rushed to Relena has she fell to the ground. She looked into his sad violet eyes.  
  
"Please say it's not true."  
  
Duo rocked the two of them back and forth as Relena sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena...he...he...j-just didn't ma-make it."  
  
Relena looked into Duo's eyes when suddenly, everything became blurry.  
  
  
End Flashback/Dream  
Relena suddenly snapped awake. She felt her blood run cold at the thought of that memory as cold sweat ran down her face. She looked at Hope, who was amazingly sleeping in her lap. Relena put her head in her hands as she as a sob escaped her throat.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Trowa smiled slightly as he continued to follow the man. He stopped in front of a large apartment building and quickly hid behind a tree as the man entered the building.  
  
"Pretty fast eh?"  
  
Trowa looked at the building and saw that it was about 20 stories high. He couldn't just follow the guy and show himself unless he was sure of who this man was. He entered the building and saw the guard standing by, holding the elevator door open for the man.   
  
"There you go Mr. Lowe."  
  
"Thanks Chris."  
  
Trowa had a feeling he recognized the voice but ignored it. He walked casually over to the guard. He smiled slightly, trying not to intimidate the man.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if the whole building was wheelchair accessible."  
  
"Yes sir. Why?"  
  
"Well, my company, Luferd's Building Commission is conducting a research on buildings and their general structure. That man that just went up the elevator, o you mind telling me in what apartment he lives so I could perhaps talk to him on his feelings on the subject?"  
  
The guard thought for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Sure, he lives on the 10th floor, in apartment 10D."  
  
"Thank you, another member of the team will come by later."  
  
Trowa smiled again before walking out of the building. He looked up at the 10th floor and decided to do a little climbing.  
  
  
Trowa quickly scaled the building and looked into the apartment that should be 10D. He opened the window and slipped in silently. He looked around; 'This guy was pretty well off.' He looked around at the forest green colored walls, with cream details. A noise came from behind him as he turned around. He saw the man in the wheelchair behind him. His face hidden by the shadows, the man in the wheelchair greeted Trowa as he wheeled out.  
  
"Long time Trowa."  
  
Trowa's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. His eyes looked at the man, not knowing what to say. His eyes looked at the broken form of..........Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
::Ducks as people threw rotten vegetables:: sorry....I had to. This was a short chapter, well; it can't be too long with me turning out a chapter every day. My friends encouraged me to do this fic, even though people might hate me. What happened to Heero? Why didn't he show himself? Who is Hope? How will Heero react to Trowa? How will Relena react? Will Relena find out? Who else knows? Will I need more aspirin? Will my mailbox be full of flames? Will I ever stop asking questions? Well, you'll find out soon. Thanx for reading. Review please!!!!!!!!! Bye.  



	4. Long Time

Once Upon A Time 4  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Rage: I finally escaped from Miaka and Mimi.  
Miaka: RAGE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
Mimi: HOW DARE YOU MAKE HEERO SUFFER YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!  
Miaka: CAESER!!! STICK HER BOY!!!! ::Huge Doberman chases after Rage::  
::Rage runs away::  
Miaka: If she's gone, who's gonna do the story?  
Mimi: we can do it!!!!!!  
Miaka: Yeah!!! We can take over the fic and do whatever we want with it!!  
Rage: DON'T YOU DARE!!!  
::Rage pulls out buster rifle and shoots::  
Miaka: We're older!! Back off!!!  
Mimi: How dare you Rage?!?!  
Rage: Leave my fic alone or else.  
::Miaka and Mimi reluctantly walked away::  
Mimi: we'll be back.  
Miaka: I came, I saw, and I WILL conquer.  
::Pops out::  
Rage: I don't own Gundam, please read.  
  
  
Trowa looked at Heero. His hair was longer and a lighter shade. His Prussian eyes dimmer and yet lighter. The haunting look in them was stronger, though he put up a fake shield. Trowa looked at his white muscle shirt, black jacket and blue parachutes. Trowa's eyes widened as he saw that Heero's legs were gone. Heero followed his glaze and smiled an empty smile.  
  
"The years did more bad to me than good."  
  
Heero looked Trowa up and down. Starting from his black boots, to his light blue jeans, then his white sweater then to his really long bangs.  
  
"I see time has treated you well my friend."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero.  
  
"Ho-how did you.....how are you......why are you...."  
  
"How am I alive Trowa? Well, I never died. The Preventers were mistaken."  
  
Trowa looked at him and suddenly froze.  
  
"If you were alive, why didn't you go back to Relena? She loves you so much, why didn't you tell her?!?!?!"  
  
Heero looked at him with angry and sad eyes.  
  
"Go back to her like this?!?!"  
  
Trowa noticed that Heero's eyes were clouding up.  
  
"Heero, she loves you."  
  
"Correction, loved. You did your job well."  
  
Trowa shuddered and the look in Heero's eyes was one he didn't expect.  
  
Flashback  
Trowa looked at Heero as he stuffed Heero's stuff into the car, along with his.   
  
"Heero, maybe you shouldn't go, you have Relena."  
  
"And you have Catherine Trowa."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa. Trowa blushed slightly.  
  
"I would hate to see Relena hurt."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa, his eyes serious and cold. He walked over to Trowa and with lightning speed tied Trowa up with rope. Trowa struggled against the binds but failed. Heero looked at Trowa and Trowa watched as a single tear fell from Heero's sad eyes.  
  
"I won't make it Trowa. I know you love Relena, I want you to take care of her. Love her like I would love her; treat her like she deserves. Just be there."  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"You'll make it!! Let me go!!!"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
Trowa could only nod.  
  
"I promise because I know that you'll make it."  
  
"Tell her I love her."  
  
Trowa's world then went dark.  
  
End  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, confused, shocked and in pain.  
  
"You know Trowa, Hope is beautiful, love your daughter."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero with shocked eyes.  
  
Flashback  
The Gundam pilots were eating in the Peacecraft mansion. Everyone laughed as Duo spilled wine on his shirt and Hilde began to scowl him.  
  
"Hilde!!! Calm down!! OW!!!! WATCH THE BRAID!!!"  
  
Relena laughed, it had been two weeks since that day she was told Heero was gone and she was just beginning to recover. Suddenly, she felt nauseous and ran from the table. Everyone looked worried and Zechs was about to stand up and go after her when Noin stopped him. She stood up and mentioned for Sally to follow her. Noin and Sally stood outside as they listened to Relena in there, throwing up what little of the supper she ate. She came out, he looked horrible, her hair now loose of the ponytail she wore it in, her clothes ruffled and the makeup she wore to hide the dark circles under her eyes running. Sally frowned as Noin looked at Relena with worried eyes.   
  
"Relena, how long has this been going on?"  
  
Relena looked at Noin and smiled slightly.  
  
"For about three weeks."  
  
Sally looked at Noin, who gave Relena a knowing look.   
  
"Relena, congrats, we think you're pregnant."  
  
Sally smiled at Relena while Noin beamed at the girl. Relena's reaction was not one they expect her face was twisted in shock, which they predicated, by then she screamed in joy, then in shock and lastly fainted. Sally hurried to Relena's side and checked her pulse. She smiled at Noin's worried expression and smiled.  
  
"She's just shocked, and besides, she's still stressed."  
  
"I'd say."  
  
The rest of the gang rushed through the door. Zechs rushed forward to Relena's side.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Sally looked at Noin who shook her head.  
  
"Come here Zechs."  
  
Everyone watched as Noin led Zechs away to another room. Duo scratched his head and looked at Relena.  
  
"Is Lena dead?"  
  
Hilde looked at Duo and hit him hard over the head.  
  
"You baka!!!"  
  
Duo looked at Sally and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with Lena?"  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"SHE"S WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
Everyone heard a scream from the next room.  
  
"I guess Zechs found out."  
  
Everyone watched as Zechs stormed back into the room, steam pouring from his ears. At that moment, Relena stirred. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an enraged Zechs.  
  
"Who's kid is it?!?!?!"  
  
Zechs watched as Relena whimpered and started to cry. Everyone either glared at him or scowled at him. Zechs bent down and pulled his sister into a tight hug. He lifted her off the ground and carried her towards her bedroom. He tucked her in and smiled at her.  
  
"You can tell me when you're ready."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Zechs looked at her as his sister burst into tears once more.  
  
"Heero's child...?"  
  
End  
  
"Hope's your daughter Heero."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa with the same piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
Trowa froze as he looked at Heero.  
  
"I gave her life, but you're her real father, the one who was there all along, the one she looks up to... the one she loves."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa with unfallen tears in his eyes. He shook his head and the tears cascaded from his dim blue eyes.  
  
"I love her, but you're her father, now and forever."  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"No, I simply stepped in for you hen you were gone, you're her father."  
  
"I wasn't there for her first step, I wasn't there for her first word, I'm not the one she called father."  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't matter, you're still her father."  
  
Heero looked up at Trowa and smiled.  
  
"So buddy, you want something to drink?"  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded.  
  
"Course pal."  
  
Trowa smiled as for the next few hours, Trowa filled his friend in on what happened in the past 5 years.  
  
"Woah, that's a lot."  
  
"Where were you for all this time Heero? And what happened to you?"  
  
Heero lowered his head and shook it.  
  
"When I'm ready Trowa, when I'm ready."  
  
Trowa nodded in understanding and looked at the clock.  
  
"6 already?"  
  
"You better get back before Lena gets worried."  
  
Trowa nodded and stood up.  
  
"Trowa, don't tell anyone you saw me, especially not Lena."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"When I'm ready Trowa. Only then."  
  
Trowa looked into Heero's eyes and nodded. He opened the door, smiled at his friend and walked out. He walked into the street, his mind filled with thoughts of this encounter. 'What am I going to do? Should I tell?' He looked up at the apartment that held the man he thought died. He was shaken up and caught with indecision, Relena still loved Heero, and he could see it in her eyes. He could see her thinking of him every night as she looked at the stars. The tears that lit her eyes every time she saw a shooting star. He couldn't bear to hide it from her, but he had to.  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
He smiled as he walked into the sunset, walking towards his house, his gold ring glistening on his ring finger.  
  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
Done!!!!!! Sorry bout taking so long man, it took 6 days to write this chapter. Sorry, I was concentrating on other stories, a lot. Let's see, Destiny's Daughter, To Melt the Ice Queen, the rest of Stutter, a sequel to Once Lost, Now Found; a HS+HY song, a Relena turn cold story, and Relena gets hurt story. That's seven stories, eight if you add this, nine if you add Mimi Yuy's Together Forever, Kingdom of Shinsetsu, Angels, Different Worlds, and Pyramus and Thisbe. THAT'S THIRTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY LORD HELP ME!!! ::FALLS TO GROUND:: Help...  
  



	5. a Lot o stuff

Once Upon A Time 5  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Rage: I'm beginning to enjoy this, for I am evil!  
Jade: Oy, you need a vacation.  
Rage: Itz da summer Jade-sama.  
Jade ::chokes:: Di-did you just call me Jade-sama?  
Rage: Yeah so?  
Jade: That title means respect.  
Rage: I know.  
Jade ::faints::  
Rage ::pulls out dirty gym sock:: Oops...forgot my gas mask. ::Puts on gas mask:: Oops...I did it again, I just went through gym, with my dirty gym socks! Oh you think it might be okay, but once you smell this, you are gonna die. Oh Jadie Jadie, Oops...I did it again. I made you faint, by respecting you. Oh Jadie Jadie Jadie, please wake up!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jade ::throws up:: get that thing away from me!!!  
Rage:: You're awake! I no own Gundam!  
Jade: Me want Duo!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: Me want Gundam.  
::Rage and Jade hugs::  
Both: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Trowa yawned as he opened his eyes. He smiled as he felt his lover's slender arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Good morning hon."  
  
"Morning angel."  
  
Trowa smiled as he saw Relena yawn and snuggle closer to him.  
  
"Where were you when you left the park? I waited for you until 10, but you still didn't come home."  
  
Trowa looked into those clear pools of green and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"I met an old friend."  
  
Relena smiled up at Trowa.  
  
"Oh really? Anyone I know?"  
  
Trowa looked at Relena.  
  
"No."  
  
Relena looked at him because he said this roughly and rather fast. She ran her hand up Trowa's chest and smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I don't have to worry about you cheating on me do I?"  
  
Trowa looked at her in disbelief and kissed her.  
  
"Oh course not! I would never do that you know that right? Relena..."  
  
Relena laughed at her husband's obvious discomfort and looked at him.  
  
"You know I'm kidding."  
  
Trowa smiled and buried his face in her hair. How much he loved her hair. Suddenly the door to their bedroom opened slightly and Hope wobbled into the room. Trowa looked at his "daughter". Her moss green hair flowed down to the middle of her back, streaks of her mother's honey blonde made itself at home in her hair. Her dark bangs slightly hid her deep and fathomless Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Papa and mommy, I'm hungry."  
  
Trowa smiled at Hope and looked at Relena.  
  
"Mommy and I will be down in a few minutes."  
  
Hope smiled and walked out the room. Relena yawned and began to get up. She crawled out the bed and spun around in her red, backless silk nightgown. Trowa, couldn't help but stare. Relena turned to face Trowa and smiled seductively. Trowa smiled and reached out to grab her. Relena smiled at her husband's lust.  
  
"Not now, tonight honey."  
  
Trowa couldn't help but let out a low growl. Relena laughed at his antics. She slipped into light blue skirt, white blouse and a pair of white sandals. She slowly crawled on the bed and winked at Trowa. She smiled and him and purred.  
  
"We'll have to see how long you can last without having me."  
  
Trowa was so shocked and almost fell off the bed.  
  
"You're kidding me right? I can't last that long, like maybe a day or two."  
  
Relena cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're kidding right? I mean, even Heero could take..."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena as her eyes were saddened and she seemed as if to freeze in place. Unfallen tears sparkled like diamonds on her trembling eyelids. Relena bit down on her lower lip. She braced herself on the side of their desk as she shrank back slightly. Trowa climbed off the head and hugged Relena. Relena let the tears fall as she placed her arms on Trowa's chest. Trowa kissed her on the top of her head and then tucked her head under his chin. He the rocked her back and forth slowly as Relena let all the tears fall. Trowa ignored the tears that ran down his well-sculpted chest. Relena quieted down after a while and only whimpered once in a while.   
  
"I know Relena, it's okay."  
  
Relena looked at Trowa with tears still sparkling in her eyes. Her eyes going from light aquamarine eyes to a deep gray.   
  
"It still hurts, I still love him, I still miss him though. And I love of course I..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena with indecision in his eyes. His inner battle fighting whether or not to tell Relena that he knew the Heero was alive.   
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast Trowa."  
  
Relena rushed out the room before Trowa could say another word. Trowa sighed as he slowly walked into the bathroom. He reemerged in a white turtleneck, black vest and dark blue jeans and black boots. He hurried downstairs to eat breakfast with Relena and Hope. Once he came downstairs, he saw Relena busy reading the paper while eating a piece of toast, Hope was swallowing eggs, milk, French toast, strawberries, and cereal. He walked to Hope and patted her on the head. He sat down next to Relena and picked up a cup of coffee. Trowa sipped his cafe and was about to eat his French toast when the phone rang. Since Relena had given Pagan and the others the day off, Relena rose from her seat and picked up the phone. Trowa looked at Relena who was standing no more than 10 feet away. She suddenly froze as her eyes widened.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Trowa stood up immediately and hurried to Relena's side. She was about to fall and Trowa caught her. Trowa lifted the phone away from her and shakily lifted it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trowa, it's me."  
  
"Why did you..."  
  
"I didn't know she was going to pick up. I thought it would be one of the servants."  
  
"And you..."  
  
"I would have used Adin Lowe Jr. My real name."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena who was staring at him with intense eyes.  
  
"It's not Heero Relena. It's my friend I met yesterday, Adin Lowe Jr."  
  
Relena nodded, Trowa couldn't tell whether she was happy that it wasn't Heero so she wouldn't have to go through the pain, or if it wasn't Heero and she was hurt. Relena walked shakily back to the table and sat down, though her face was still slightly pale.  
  
"Yeah Adin, what is it?"  
  
"Would you care to join me for lunch?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"At 1 at Frekilin's ."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there. See you."  
  
Trowa walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"I won't be joining you for lunch today Relena."  
  
Relena looked at Trowa and her brows furrowed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Adin asked me to have lunch with him."  
  
Relena nodded and looked back at her paper. Any signs of her shock and disappointment were gone and her face was that of her political mask. Trowa sighed, that was a very bad good idea to talk to her right now. As he was about to reach for Relena's arm, Relena stood up and looked at Trowa with her political mask on. She straightened up and looked at Trowa.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Relena quickly walked up to their room and a few minutes later; came back down she was wearing a light blue suit. Relena walked down the stairs and out the door. Trowa looked at the door and shook his head.  
  
"It's going to be a long day."  
  
Trowa leaned back in his seat and sighed.  
  
"Papa, mommy's mad so go get her some roses."   
  
Trowa smiled at the little girl and kissed her forehead. He looked at his watch, which read 10:30. He said goodbye to Hope and hurried towards work, getting mixed feelings about his meeting with Heero later on.  
  
  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
I'm done. Next chapter...done.....finally. I'm finished, thank god. Me no own Gundam, thank you for reading. Review please...bye.  



	6. Lunch.......yummy!

Once Upon a Time 6  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Rage: I don't own Gundam. I don't know the guys that do...personally. I don't think I'll ever own Gundam. I don't think I'll ever make enough money. And lastly, I DO wanna own Gundam.   
Jade: You scare me.  
Rage: How?  
Jade: I don't know, seemed like the right thing to say.  
Rage ::sweatdrop:: have I ever done something that doesn't scare you?  
Jade: No. Anyways, if you excuse me, I have to go glomp Duo.   
::Jade runs off and pulls out Duo::  
Jade: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: Eh........I give up and you.  
Jade: My Du-bear!  
Duo: I'M THE MIGHTY SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jade: Whatever you say Du-BEAR!!!  
Rage: Go before something A) disgusting B) dangerous or C) totally freaky happens.  
Jade: DU-BEAR!!!!!!!!  
Rage: Go! Go before it's too late!  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Trowa walked casually into the seafood resturant. He stopped in front and smiled at the waiter.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Yuy waiting?"  
  
"Yes sir. He reserved a table this morning, but he's not here yet. If you would come this way, I will show you to your table sir."  
  
Trowa nodded his thanks adn followed the waiter.  
  
"Here you go sir."  
  
Trowa smiled his thanks at the man.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Yeah, can I get a Sprite? Thanks."  
  
The man soon walked away and returned with a Sprite. Trowa looked around the small but cosy restuarant. The side of the restuarant was like a deck, protruding from the cliff. It was like the deck of a ship and it overlooked the ocean. It was facing the West so it would be awesome to watch the sunset from there. Their table was right next to the railing of the "deck". Trowa sighed and leaned back in the chair. He didn't'know how he was going to get on Relena's'good side again.   
  
"Have you bee waiting long?"  
  
Trowa looked up to see Heero wheeling slowly towards the table. The waiter quickly grabbed the chair across from Trowa and took it away. Heero nodded his thanks at the waiter and wheeled himself at the table.  
  
"No, just got here."  
  
"I would of been here earlier but there was some mess up at the office."  
  
Trowa lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Where do you work?"  
  
"Industries Incorporated."  
  
Trowa raised is brows again.  
  
"So, I heard your company was doing well. It rose above the competion in developement for technology in just two years."  
  
Heero blushed ever so slightly and looked at trowa.  
  
"So, you've been reseaching?"  
  
"Well, I've been hearing things about Industries Incorporated in the past two years. The tchnology is amazing, although the founder rarely comes into the spotlight. He prefers to be...in the backround. I did get one name however, Lowe. And well, I had to check your profile. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Course not, I would of done the same. So, how was your day?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, after your call, Relena was acting...weird. She became cold and had her political mask on all the time. I'm er....in the dog house."  
  
Trowa's eyebrow raised as he heard Heero laughing. One look at the man, Heero was shaking his head and smiled at Trowa.  
  
"You are in the dog house."  
  
Trowa smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you find this funny. Anyways, any suggestions to get me out?"  
  
"Yeah, a romantic dinner at a resturant, this one for say. At 6, this place is great. Tell her to dress casually, have candle light, bring her white roses as a sign of peace and forgiveness. I'll even arange it with the manager to have a soft violinist playing. Dance until whenever."  
  
"Thanks. Now, I'll just have to..."  
  
"Dont worry, I'll take care of everything. Now, see anything good?"  
  
Trowa looked back to his menu.  
  
"Well, the Shrimp Specialty looked good."  
  
"Get the House Special Shrimp Platter, it's great."  
  
Trowa nodded and they both ordered the House Special Shrimp Platter.  
  
"You knw, Hope told me to get Relena roses to calm her down."  
  
Heero smiled at that and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"Well, that'sa great suggestion. So, how's the Preventers? I've heard they've been having trouble with the new group, NeoPeace."  
  
"How did you hear about that? The public isn't suppose to know."  
  
Heero lifted an eyebrow at Trowa.  
  
"Of course, I forgot who I was talking to. What are your views on them?"  
  
"You should take them out fast. They have been slowly gathering strength in the past 6 years or so. Past missions to stomp them out has...failed."  
  
Trowa looked at Heeor. His shoulders suddenly sagged. His eyes were saddened and slightly angered. Trowa tried his best to change the topic.  
  
"Have you seen the other pilots?"  
  
"Duo and Wufei only. I wasn't planning to appear until it was nessecary. But then, I was hoping that Preventers would of killed the flame by now. So, I've been sending bits and pieces of whatever I can find to Duo or Wufei. I didn'twant anyone else to know that I was alive. I was thankful that Duo had been able to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Trowa was slightly angered that Duo and Wuei had been hiding the very important fact that Heero was alive. He was also sad that Heero didn't feel confident enough to telll him of his, presence. Heeor felt his anger and sadness.  
  
"It's nothing personal Trowa. I didn't tell you becuaswe of you...relationship with Relena. Besides, I wanted to keep things underwraps. The less people knew of my survival, the better. I know I can count on you, but I felt it was better not to tell you yet. But, you found out about it anyways."  
  
"Yeah, any disturbance to your plans?"  
  
"No Trowa. There is none isince I feel that i can trust you enough to keep this from people. Especially a certain someone."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, his eyes telling Heeor of the situation he was in. Heeor only nodded.  
  
"well, I know of your problems and all I can ask from you is that you keep this under wraps for as long as you can. I'm sure she has sensed you're keeping something from her. Right now, she's trying everything se can think of to make you tell. And well, try your best."  
  
Trowa only nodded. Then, the waiter appeared with their orders. The lunch was filled with a casual conversation, Trowa was never one for talk and, wat do you talk about witha man who you thought was dead for 5 years? He certainly wasn't trained for this. The meal drew to a close as Trowa realized that it almost 3.  
  
"I must be getting back now."  
  
Trowa reached for his wallet. Heero stopped him witha gesture of his hand.  
  
"On me. Would you care to come again tomorrow?"  
  
Trowa thought for a second before nodding.  
  
"Same times same place?"  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
Trowa smiled and walked out. Heero smiled at Trowa's retreating figure.  
  
"Waiter! Put this on my tab. And, get me your manager."  
  
Soon, a man about forty walked to Heeor's table.  
  
"Mr Lowe! What can I have the honor of doing for you sir?"  
  
"Reserve a table for Mr Barton and Mrs Barton tonight. Let them use my private section, arrange for a violinist and a few other players. I want you to keep the dancefloor clean if that is what Mr. Barton wishes. Make sure the night goes perfectly Alfonzo. Put their meal on my tab. I want you to bring out my private collection of wine. I want this night to go perfectly understand?"  
  
The manager odded eagerly. Heero pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket. He pulled out three hundred dollar and gave it to the manager.  
  
"I want this night to be perfect for them understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Heero smiled and wheeled out of the resturant. He was going to make this the best night the two have had in a long time.  
  
"Tonight is to go perfectly."   
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Me couldn't think about a lot. Next chapter would be about Trowa and Relena's hot night. Tell me what you think. Feel free to review of course. That's it...for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	7. Magical Night

Once Upon A Time 7  
By: Rage Barton   
  
Rage: I don't own Gundam.  
Jade: Me want puppy.  
Rage: Me getting puppy.  
Jade: Me hate you.  
Rage: Me know that already.  
  
  
  
  
Trowa looked nervously at the phone. He didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to call Relena, especially if she was in the office. He picked up the phone and then hesitated. Suddenly, the phone rang.   
  
"Barton here."  
  
"Did you have a heart attack when you saw Heero again?"  
  
Trowa looked at the smiling face of Duo Maxwell.  
  
"I was just about to kill you for not telling us that he's alive."  
  
Duo's grin disappeared and turned into a frown.  
  
"Well I found out about 2-3 years ago. By then, well, you and Relena were engaged, What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yes Trowa and Relena, you have my blessing on the wedding! Oh by the way, I found out that Heero's back from the dead. So when's the wedding again?'"  
  
Trowa frown and glared at Duo. Duo only sighed; his usual cheery self completely disappeared. His eyes were dark.  
  
"Trowa, you should of seen him when I first found him. He was in the hospital, and he was devastated. He was not the man he used to be. He...he was completely destroyed. His only wish was that I keep his secret. You...you...you never saw the haunted look in his eyes...they...were so...scary... it was completely..."  
  
Duo stopped and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't go on, the memory was haunting him. He looked at Trowa, and his eyes told it all. Trowa sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but...it's just so...surprising. I mean, how long have Heero been watching us?"  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes as Duo began to fidget.  
  
"I have to go Trowa."   
  
Without another word, Duo hung up and the screen went blank. Trowa leaned back and dialed a number. Relena's face flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Hi Relena."  
  
"Hello Trowa."  
  
The formality in her voice made Trowa wince. He flashed her a small smile.  
  
"Relena, how about I take you out to dinner? I found this great new restaurant. I want to make up for whatever I said this morning to offend you."  
  
Relena smiled and relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa, I don't know what happened, I just snapped."  
  
"It's okay, I'll pick you up at home at 7 o'clock."  
  
"You're not coming home?"  
  
"No, I have to check something out at Quatre's first."  
  
"Okay honey. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Princess."  
  
Trowa smiled at the screen. He looked out the window and suddenly frowned.  
  
"What am I going to do about Heero?"  
  
The wind only howled.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero looked around his apartment. It was overly decorated; but then again Duo and Hilde had decorated it. Heero wheeled himself over to the vidphone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Hilde."  
  
Hilde smiled at Heero.  
  
"Hi Heero! How've you been?"  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
Hilde smiled at Heero and looked around the room.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but Duo just left."  
  
"It's okay Hilde. I'll talk to you then."  
  
Hilde's eyes flashed for a second before nodding hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
Heero smiled, through the past 2 years, he and Hilde have become close friends, she could read him almost as well as Duo.  
  
"Well Hilde, I've been seen by Trowa."  
  
Hilde's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes widened.  
  
"Wha... did you....how....did he tell Relena?"  
  
"No, he didn't. That's why I'm calling, I want you to make sure that you tell Duo to keep his mouth shut. I'm sure you know that Hilde."  
  
"Yes Heero...I do. After 2 years, you still have not changed your mind?"  
  
"No Hilde, I haven't, and I won't. Bye."  
  
"Bye Heero."  
  
Heero hung up and looked at the screen. He absentmindedly began to punch what's left of his right leg. A few seconds later, he realized what he was doing and looked down at his stump. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then dialed another number.  
  
"Barton here."  
  
Heero smiled at Trowa as Trowa smiled back.  
  
"Hello Heero. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm just telling you that the reservations are done. They'll be expecting you at 7 o'clock. The manger will be giving you my personal table, a room in the back, with the greatest view in the entire restaurant."  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
"You're welcome Trowa."  
  
Before Trowa could get another word in, Heero hung up the phone. He wheeled himself into another room and positioned himself in front of the piano. He then played Ayeka's Theme song from Tenchi Muyo pouring his sorrows into that one song.  
  
  
  
Trowa checked his watch. He stepped on the gas and pulled up in front of the mansion. He opened the door and quickly walked in.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Trowa bent down and picked up and speeding dark blue blur.  
  
"How's my little angel?"  
  
Hope giggled as Trowa put her down.  
  
"Are you and mommy going out for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah angel, do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not! You need to get back to mommy's good side."  
  
Trowa laughed and sent the little girl to play. He quickly went upstairs and into their room. He heard the shower running and poked his head into the bathroom.  
  
"Hi Princess."  
  
"Trowa! You're early!"  
  
"I thought you'd be ready."  
  
"I'll be done in a minute!"  
  
Trowa walked out and opened the closet. He looked for something casual and smiled when he found the perfect outfit. He quickly changed into a white undershirt, white dress shirt, which he left the top two buttons open, white pants, white boots and grabbed his white jacket. He usually didn't wear an outfit like this but decided to make his best impression.  
  
'I feel like when me and Relena first started seriously dating.'  
  
"I'll be waiting downstairs Lena!"  
  
"Sure thing Trowa!"  
  
Trowa walked down stairs and plopped into a chair. He grabbed the newspaper and started to read.  
  
'Industries Incorporated Makes Millions Selling Technology to Preventers.'  
  
Trowa frowned slightly. He usually didn't approve the Preventers using technology from the outside but then realized that was Heero's company. He figured Lady Une must know that to trust the company. 'She knew too? Why didn't they tell the rest of us?'  
  
Trowa looked up as she heard footsteps on the carpet. He looked up to see Relena, standing on the marble staircase. She looked beautiful. She looked simple in a white, sleeveless sweater turtleneck, knee-length black skirt and black boots.  
  
"You look great Princess."  
  
Trowa walked up to Relena as she reached the end of the staircase. He offered her his arm, which she took with a smile.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Trowa smiled at her as he led her out the door. He opened the passenger door of his black Ferrari.  
  
"So, where's this new restaurant?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
Relena giggled as Trowa continued to drive. Soon, they reached the cliff. Trowa hurried to open Relena's door.  
  
"Wow Trowa, this place is beautiful."  
  
Trowa smiled at Relena and guided her through the door,  
  
"Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Barton."  
  
"Yes sir! Come right this way! It's not everyday that Mr. Lowe offers his private room."  
  
Relena glanced at Trowa, who was slightly fidgeting.  
  
"Who's Mr. Lowe?"  
  
"Er...you know the gentleman that called this morning? My old friend? Well this is his suggestion."  
  
Relena frowned, until she saw 'Mr. Lowe's' private area. It was at the end of the stern, the front protruded from the cliff. Tropical plants lined the back so it would block view of the road as well as the door. There was no roof like the rest of the restaurant. A small table set for two was near the railing of the side that faced the ocean. Two candles were lit and placed in the middle of the table. A single full bloomed red rose was in a beautiful crystal vase. The sun was setting, which showered the whole deck with purple, orange, red, and yellow glows. The sky was a light blue color. The sea was a deep green as Relena heard the waves crashing on the beach below. To her, it was right out of a picture. It was her perfect dream, what she always dreamed of. Tears spilled over as she embraced Trowa,  
  
"Oh thank you Trowa! How did you know that this is what I always wanted? This is from my dream!"  
  
Trowa could only smile weakly as he looked at the scene before him. It was absolutely breath taking. The perfect spot, not only that, but Relena's dream spot.  
  
'You out did yourself Heero. I see now that this wasn't about me owing you, you wanted to give Relena a present. Too bad you won't let me tell her the real man that made her dreams come true. Heero...'  
  
Trowa snapped out of his thoughts when Relena guided him towards the table. Trowa smiled as Relena's eyes danced with excitement and joy. The sun's soft glow lighting her eyes and gave her an unearthly glow. He was in the presence of an angel....a true angel. He took her hand from across the table and drank in his beauty. He leaned across the table, and kissed her tender and soft red lips. He closed his eyes as she kissed back. He sat down and looked at the waiter, who was smiling.  
  
"Your orders that you prepared will be ready in a minute. In the meanwhile,"  
  
The waiter clapped his hands. The front of the tropical plants pealed away, revealing four men and a woman. There was a piano player, two violin players, a cello player, and a woman sitting behind a beautiful and big golden harp. They started to play Rhythm Emotion Pure. The music was soft and gentle as it swept the couple off their feet. The crashing waves gave it a beat, a soft and natural sound.   
  
"Thank you so much Trowa."  
  
Trowa only nodded as he continued to look at Relena. Relena's face was turned towards the sun, as she watched the beautiful scene before her. Trowa studied her profile before looking at the sun. A memory came back to him.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
Trowa watched as Relena ran on the beach. She was dressed in a white sundress and was playing with two year old Hope. Hope laughed as Relena giggled. Trowa couldn't help it anymore. He could not deny the feeling of floating when he saw her, he couldn't deny that his mind went blank when she smiled, he couldn't deny how happy he felt when Relena's eyes lit up. No, he couldn't, not anymore. The sun was starting to set as Relena carried Hope in her arms and slowed walked to where he was sitting in the sand. Trowa took Hope from her as the toddler laughed.  
  
"Did you have fun? Yes you did!"  
  
Trowa tickled the little girl as Relena smiled at the two. She plopped down next to Trowa as she leaned on his shoulder. After the news of Heero's death, the two had become very close. They were best friends; the only problem was...Trowa wanted more. He knew that it was wrong since Relena was still in love with Heero, but Trowa also knew that Heero wouldn't want Relena to be alone forever, But then again Heero never would of approved if the guy was his best friend.   
  
Then again Heero told Trowa to take care of Relena, and he knew how Trowa always felt about Relena. The battle raged within his head, not for the first time. He looked down and the sleeping toddler on his lap and then at Relena. She was exhausted.   
  
Without knowing what he was doing, Trowa cupped her cheek. Relena looked startled but did not resist. Then, Trowa slowly bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Relena didn't say a thing; Trowa kissed her again, only this time longer and more passionate. He put all the emotion he'd had for her for the past 5 years into that kiss. Then he broke away.   
  
He looked into her eyes, which glowed from the sun and bent to kiss her again. Only this time, before his lips met hers, he whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
End flashback  
  
Trowa looked up as the waiter brought in their meal. Relena's eyes widened as she saw the shrimp, fish, spaghetti, and other foots placed before them.  
  
"Trowa, you got everything I love!"  
  
'No,' Trowa thought. 'Heero got everything you love.'  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
As they finished eating, the sun was down and the stars came out. Each bright source of hope dotted against the dark blue sky. The group started playing Rhythm emotion Pure, Trowa stood up. He smiled as he extended a hand. Relena gladly took it as she stood. Trowa led her to the middle of the deck. Trowa out his arms around Relena as Relena wrapped her arms around Trowa's neck. She looked into his eyes, which shone with all the love she felt for him. She pressed her head to his chest as Trowa rested his chin on top of her head. They slowly swayed to the music, allowing the stress of their lives to disappear.   
  
"I love you Relena."  
  
"I love you too Trowa."  
  
Trowa smiled down at her as Relena lifted her lips to meet his. His mind blanked out, all Trowa could think about were her tender and soft lips on his, how she always seemed to smell of roses, how she seemed to melt into him, how she seemed to love him with everything.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Relena looked at him with all the love she felt.   
  
  
  
Trowa smiled at Relena as she pushed herself closer to him. The night air was slightly chilly. The two were walking along the beach. They had danced until about 11 o'clock. Then, Relena thought that they should take a walk on the beach. And here they were an hour later, Relena's hand wrapped around Trowa's waist while Trowa's arm hugged Relena from her shoulders.   
  
Trowa had given Relena his jacket and now the two were walk bare-footed. Relena led them more into the water. Trowa looked at the angel that he was holding in his arms. The moon's pale silver light gave Relena's hair a light golden glow. Her eyes glowing silver in the light.   
  
Her whole form seemed to be glowing the same mysterious silver light. He couldn't resist. HE bent down and kissed her again. That's all he seemed to do, kiss her, which must have been their 30th kiss tonight.  
  
"Trowa, you know I'll always love you right?"  
  
Trowa looked at her as his brows furrowed.  
  
"Where are you going with this Relena?"  
  
"I don't know. I've gotten this feeling lately. Like something's going to happen. Like something we've never expected, as if something's come back from our past."  
  
Trowa could only stare at Relena while she was speaking. He always knew that Relena loved Heero... that will always be, but could their bond be stronger than everything, even death?  
  
"Relena, I will love you always. And you will be happy, I will make sure of that."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Okay, that was long, I mean, sometimes I had no idea what on Earth I was doing to say the truth. I mean, I had one idea in my head, but it came out totally different. So watcha think? Be brutal, because I don't know...something about that chapter wasn't right. Please tell me what you think! Thanks a lot for reading my fic. Thanks!!!!!!!! Ja ne!  



End file.
